


SIMPS

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: y’all girls out here be crushing on Draco MalfoyHere’s why I’m not
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	SIMPS

Because honestly

why does he hate Harry?

because that bitch declined a friend request

THATS

IT

and Hermione punching him in the face didn’t help

but still

honestly if I could date anyone in the series

itd be Edward Cullen 

aka

cedric diggory

aka

not Robert Pattinson himself tho

but cedric

🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

like what’s so good about draco

HES GOT GREY EYES

HES A BAD BOI

HES PROBABLY GOOD IN BED

like I hear these

*cough* yes I ship drarry *cough*

BESIDES THE POINT *cough*

damn I have the coronavirus 

well no shit he’s got grey eyes

according to google:

When one considers that an estimated 7 billion people live on planet earth, this means only 210,000,000 million humans have **grey** as their **eye** color.

who gives a fuck if it’s ‘rare’ 

I like how yeah! by usher and lil Jon is in the background of my mind

well whatever

yesh it’s rare

when you mean to say yeah

but you say yesh

good boyos are better imo because Draco a player  
  
👀 sis DONT be getting mad when he cheat on you

and the next one

i 

bitch what

yeah he’s good enough to have a fucking kid name scorpius hyperion malfoy

YEAH THATS HIS FUCKING MIDDLE NAME XDDDDD

harry over here like

albus Severus Potter you were named after two of the bravest men I ever knew

draco over there like

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY YOU WERE NAMED AFTER A GOD BECAUSE IDK ANY BRAVE MEN

WELL MAYBE POTTER

ACTUALLY NO

dad

what scorpius

im in love with potter

WHAT

yeah

albus potter

SCORPIUS NO

scorpius YES

  
anyways 

yeah he might be decent in bed?

but cedric

CEDRIC BE FIRE

  
duck yes

fuck*


End file.
